Good Times Always Come to an End
by Shadow38383
Summary: Tails finds a girl in the middle of a rains storm, and someone has taken an interest in something she has. (Category pending change)


**This is something that I came up with to try and get my brain going for my other stories. It pretty much reached half the story or a third on the first chapter, srry about that. I will try and get this story on track as I continue it. Hope you like, enjoy.**

Rain poured outside of the window as a Tails worked on fixing his plane. "Strange…" he said to himself, "there wasn't any rain predicted today." He reached over to a nearby table and turned it on to the news.

"-other way. Now for the weather." "Well, as you can see, a strange storm has developed at the Mystic Ruins. Anyone in the area is advised to remain indoors."

In the distance a low rumble could be heard, causing Tails to tense up. "Hehe, i-its no big deal." He said to himself, "I-I shouldn't be scared anymore. I'm older no-.." A thunderous boom roared through the sky and sent Tails running under his table. 'So much for that.' Tails thought to himself. Before he saw a lightning bolt strike at his front door for a split second before a deafening boom caused him to hide again. "T-that was way too close!" Tails exclaimed to himself before an alarm went off, "What now?" Pulling the laptop from the table he was under towards himself, he checked the outside feed to find something laying at what appeared to be where the lightning bolt struck. From what he could make out, it was a person, instincts kicked in and Tails ran out the door to check on whoever this person was.

The rain pounded against the fox, and with the help of the wind, almost instantly soaked him to the core. Tails fought his way through and soon saw the figure on the ground. Without hesitation, he picked the person up onto his back, with difficulty as it seemed this person was at least two feet taller than himself, and took them inside. As he entered his home, Tails took caution to turn and close his door so as to avoid hurting his current passenger before heading off to his work shop where he cleared everything off with one swipe of his arm before laying his guest down on the table. It was then that an obvious fact, from their appearance, hit him. It was a girl, and she was naked. With reddened cheeks and sweat on his brow, Tails ran out of his workshop and into his room for a bed sheet before returning and covering the girl up. Tails took a moment to study the girl, taking in her physical features such as her teal colored hair. Upon closer inspection he noticed what appeared to be a piece of burnt clothing that held a name, "Miku…" Tails read aloud, "I guess that's her name." Confused and embarrassed, he left the room in order to contact his best friend for help.

Miku regained consciousness and breathed in, in surprise before being blinded by a light as she tried to open her eyes. Lifting a hand to shield her eyes, she sat up and found herself sitting on a table. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself before an approaching voice caught her attention.

"Where the hell can sonic be? He said he'd be right over…" the voice said to itself before Miku saw a yellow/orange, two tailed, fox enter the room with a tray of what appeared to be breakfast and a flower. "Oh, you finally woke up!" Tails said with a smile before setting the tray down, "I'm sure you must be confused as to where you are, I'll be happy to…explain…?" Tails was cut off as he noticed an eager smile spread across the girl's face before she jumped off the table and ran at him. Tails grew red as the bed sheet fell off her body before she picked him up to hug him and ruffle his fur all while screaming in delight, 'KAWAII!'

1111111111

After calming Miku, and having her eat breakfast, the two sat at Tails' kitchen table to have Miku's questions answered. "So what do you want to know?" Tails asked.

"Where….are my clothes?" Miku asked as she looked away in embarrassment and hugged the bed sheet tighter, even though it was tied around her body.

"I have no idea actually." Tails replied, "I'm guessing they were incinerated by the lightning last night when I found you. Its only logical as this is all I found on you after I covered you up." Tails handed the cloth to Miku.

"….Is this my name?" she asked. Tails looked at her with shock.

"I-I….I think so…you don't remember?" he asked and Miku shook her head, "This is not good…do you remember anything?"

"Well…I do remember now that my name is Miku…Miku…Hatsune! I even remember what my clothes looked like!" she said with a smile of relief which quickly faded, "but….thats it…" Tails sat back in his chair in thought.

"Well…while you recover your memory, why don't you stay here?" Tails suggested, "I can even have your clothes made with the help of one of my friends if you can draw them or describe them to me." Miku thought about this and decided to agree.

'Its not like I have anywhere else I can go right now.' She thought to herself before a thought hit her, "One more thing…why the flower this morning?"

"Oh…well…I thought it would make breakfast friendlier than just a plate of food." Tails replied as he scratched the back of his neck. Miku giggled at the fox's embarrassment before a door opened and a blue streak came in, surprising her before noticing another creature next to Tails.

"Hey bud, what you need?" it greeted.

"Hey Sonic, thanks for coming." Tails replied before gesturing towards Miku, "This is Miku, she appeared to have been struck by lightning last night and now she has no memory." Miku was about to say hi when Sonic suddenly appeared next to her.

"Well, hi there." Sonic greeted with a bounce of his eyebrows, "You say you need help? You could stay with me while we get you straightened out."

"Actually, Tails already offered me to stay here with him." Miku replied with a touch of nervousness. Sonic ran over to Tails' side.

"Dude, why didn't you say you called dibs?" he whispered, "And such a cute girl too."

"Its not like that Sonic." Tails replied with embarrassment.

"Sooooo….she's available?" Sonic asked before Tails' door slammed open and a black hedgehog appeared.

"I need some of your tools." He said to Tails as he walked by.

"I-I guess, go ahead Shadow." Tails replied.

"What would YOU need tools for?" Sonic asked.

"Like its ANY of your-…" Shadow paused as he finally took notice of Miku, "Not that its my business, but what the hell are you getting Tails into Sonic?"

"NANI!?" Miku asked furiously.

"HUH!?" Sonic asked with shock.

"Shadow, its not what it looks like!" Tails quickly said.

"Kinda hard to believe you with a naked girl at your table with only a bed sheet on." Shadow replied before a frying pan hit his head.

"BAKA!" Miku screamed as she tried to hit him again, but Tails interfered before his front door opened again and a pink hedgehog walked in, but froze at the scene before it.

"What is this, visit Tails Day?" Tails asked.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" she asked in shock.

1111111

After calming everyone down and gathering them around the table, Tails brought them up to speed on the situation.

"Ok, so then who is going to help you with her clothes?" Amy asked.

"I was going to ask Cream's mother-"

"Nonsense, you don't need to bother here, I can do it!" Amy interrupted.

"But Amy, I really think Cream's mom would help-"

"I SAID I CAN DO IT!" Amy screamed in an inhumane voice with hammer in hand.

"OK OK!" Sonic and Tails replied in fear.

"Wuss." Shadow laughed at Sonic, "I'm going to go repair my bike." He said as he got up but paused at the doorway, "…sorry for the…misunderstanding Miku…." He said before leaving the room, leaving Miku with a smile that Tails noticed.

"He's a nice guy when you know him." Tails said with a smile which quickly frowned, "…when he wants to be…."

"Well, I'll be going around to Station Square if you need me." Sonic said as he got up, "…you can contact me anytime Miku."

"What about ME Sonic?" Amy asked happily, but Sonic was already gone.

"Why don't we get started on Miku's clothes?" Tails asked sympathetically. Amy nodded and the three of them got up before something caught Miku's eye.

"You like plants?" she asked and Tails paused, "…I was asking because of the plant pot over there."

"It…was a gift." Tails replied with sorrow, giving Miku the sense that she just struck a nerve, "No matter what I do…it won't grow….but I can't let her down." Amy placed her hand on Tails' shoulder but he shrugged it off and continued walking.

11111111111

"What do we have here?" a voice asked as a screen displayed a satellite map of Tails' home and a dot blipped quickly, "You've come across something good, haven't you little fox?"

11111111111

"There, finally done." Amy said as Miku came out of the restroom clothed in her usual clothes, "It wasn't easy, but its done."

"How do you like it Miku?" Tails asked.

"I love it!" Miku exclaimed as she hugged Amy and kissed Tails on the forehead, "Arigato!"

"Y-yeah y-your w-welcome." Tails replied with a blush, "S-so are you hun-" Tails was interrupted by a blast that came from his workshop. The three of them rushed over to find Shadow against the wall before falling to the floor while leaving an imprint on said wall.

"Are you ok Shadow?" Amy asked as she helped him sit up.

"I'm fine." Shadow replied, "I think I dropped one of Tails' inventions when I was about to finish fixing my bike."

"Uh-oh, don't move!" Tails replied as he noticed the item in question in a gas puddle that leaked from Shadow's bike, "Shadow, you dropped one of my prototype power cores!"

"And it does….?" Miku asked.

"Its supposed to emit a blast when moved and use the kinetic energy exerted as a power source." Tails replied, "Shadow must have activated it when he dropped it, anything that touches it could set it off right now!" As if testing their will, the core rolled slightly due to the gasoline's current and bumped a work table leg. Shadow quickly tackled Amy out the door, while Miku shielded Tails with her own body, causing the blast to incinerate her clothes and skin. Miku screamed in pain as the blast obliterated her flesh, the core, and other nearby things before subsiding. "Miku! Are you ok!?" Tails asked as she fell to her knees.

"I-I'm fine." She replied as her body went limp.

"No you aren't!" Tails replied, just give me a sec an-" Tails was cut off as he noticed that beyond Miku's flesh, were wire and other hardware, before it began to vanish behind her skin which was regenerating.

"Sorry to ask, but can you fix that?" Miku asked weakly with a smile before passing out.

111111111111

Miku awoke to yet another blinding light, but as soon as she shielded it, she noticed that she had wires hooked up to her. "What's going on!?" she asked as she tried to pull the wires off before someone grabbed her hand.

"Miku its ok!" Tails' voice came to her, "Its non invasive, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. The wires are to check your vitals. Miku calmed as she held onto Tails' wrist. "Miku…you are an android." Tails said.

"What? How?" Miku asked with surprise.

"It seems that she was given an artificial brain." Shadow added as he stared at some monitors, "Made to be just like a humans with remarkable accuracy. Though even if she is artificial, she's more of a cyborg."

"I suppose that makes sense…" Tails replied.

"What about my heart!?" Miku asked.

"Your heart is a power core of some sort." Tails replied, "It seems it could last almost indefinitely." Miku let her head fall back and she sighed as she let every word sink in.

"What does this mean for me?" she asked.

"Well…" Tails replied as he looked at Shadow then back at Miku, "Nothing really." Miku looked at tails with confusion. "You are the closest to a man made human, and the purpose of that goal is simply to create life. You are still you and there is nothing you are forced to do. You develop just like any other person."

"I feel like we just made a big deal out of nothing." Shadow commented, "The only thing special about this is that she's a man made human that can live forever."

"You make a point Shadow." Tails replied as he smiled at Miku, "Its not like its going to change anything, how about we get you something to eat?"

"Alright!" Miku replied happily as she got up, only to be held down by Tails.

"Umm…you might want to wait on Amy for your clothes." He warned before Miku remembered her clothes were roasted in the explosion.

"Right…" she replied with embarrassment.

1111111111

Tails' door flew open as the blue thunder himself came in to say hi, only the sight before him made him freeze in confusion. Miku was holding Tails, seemingly pulling him towards her as he held onto the wall for dear life. "What is going on here?" Sonic asked.

"Tails won't let me ruffle his fur!" Miku replied as she pulled harder before Tails' grip slipped from the wall and sent him crashing into Miku, "Gotcha."

"Help." Tails said as Sonic laughed. Miku simply smiled, hugged Tails closely and began to run her fingers through his fur, enjoying the soft brush of it. Tails was about to try and break free, but Miku's fingers reached his skin and the touch sent a chill through his body that caused him to melt in her arms. Miku took note of this and she continued to bury her fingers into his fur before reaching the back of his ear which caused him to nearly blackout from pleasure. "That feels good." He said as he melted and Miku simply laughed as she continued.

"You know, I could take Tails' place." Sonic said next to Miku before she slapped him.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Well, Tails and I were going to go to Station Square and grab some parts for him." Sonic replied as he rubbed his cheek, "So I'm going to need you to let him go."

"Awww, ok." Miku replied as she let Tails go. Tails fell hard as he was still lost in feel good land.

The door opened once again and Shadow walked in to the scene of Tails (fur all rugged and unkept and with a smile), Miku trying to help him up, and Sonic smiling while shaking his head. "Sonic, hes just a boy for god's sake!" Shadow snapped.

"What?" Sonic asked before Miku came at Shadow with a frying pan.

"BAKA!" she screamed.

11111111111

"You sure you don't want to come along?" Tails asked Miku.

"Yeah, we could get to know each other better." Sonic replied with a wink. Miku cringed at the thought before turning back to Tails.

"I'm sure." She replied, "I could at least clean for letting me stay here."

"You don't have to." Tails said with a bit of shame, "Would you like me to bring you something?"

"Sure." Miku replied.

"Ow….what happened?" Shadow asked as he got up.

"Oh, Shadow, you mind staying here with Miku?" Tails asked, "I just don't feel alright leaving her alone."

"Who?" Shadow asked before looking at Miku, "OF COURSE NOT!"

"Oh come on Shadow." Tails pleaded, "Just for a bit?"

"I really am sorry for hitting you." Miku added as she placed her hand on his head.

"Fine, as long as you don't hit me again." Shadow replied.

"Don't miss understand again then." Sonic laughed as he and Tails went on their way.

1111111111111

Shadow stared at Miku as they sat at Tails' kitchen table. "So….do you know the story behind the plant pot?" Miku asked Shadow.

"…it was given to him by the girl he fell in love with." Shadow replied, "A few months ago we were in the middle of a battle against a race called the Metarex. The only way to stop them was to defeat the enemy was with a cannon that Tails himself built on his ship and operated, the ammunition was Sonic himself. The problem was that the girl Tails fell for, Cosmo, was the only thing keeping the leader of the Metarex from wiping us out. So it stood, fire the cannon with Sonic and myself at his love and the leader, or save her and throw away everything we fought for. Tails did the right thing…but to pull the trigger on someone you love….it was hard on the kid. The seed was all that we were able to recover, her child she called it. Tails went into a severe depression after that, nearly starving himself to death."

"How'd he overcome it?" Miku asked.

"…I…persuaded and reminded him of what she sacrificed herself for." Shadow replied as he got up to grab a soda from the fridge. As he opened the can, a sound caught his ear, causing him to pause and turn to see Miku singing to the pot. Miku stopped as she noticed Shadow staring at her with surprise.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no." Shadow replied. Miku smiled and continued to sing to the pot.

111111111

Tails continued to work on his plane as he added in the new exhaust that he bought the day before. The trip took longer than he'd hoped though and he arrived late to find Miku on his couch waiting for him, but rather than bother her by waking her up, he got to working on his plane all night and made her breakfast in the morning for when she woke up. "Tails!" Miku's voice called out, causing him to jump up and hit his head on his plane. Quickly, while rubbing his head, he made his way towards the living room, only to pause as soon as he got there and drop his jaw in surprise as he saw Miku on her knees next to the plant pot in which a plant stem was growing out of. Miku smiled at Tails as he approached in awe.

"I-I...I tried everything I could….how?" Tails asked.

"I just sang to it." Miku replied with a smile before Tails practically tackled her with a hug.

"Thank you so much Miku." he said as he held her tight.

**I'm skeptical about trying to pair Miku and Tails, it would be something fun, but also doesn't seem to work, therefore I tried to make them seem like they develop a sibling like bond. Key word is tried, let me know what you think.**


End file.
